


Эвридика

by Rosy_Warner



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Kisses, M/M, lots of kisses, lovers lost and found, post-Len saves the Universe, post-season 1 of lot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_Warner/pseuds/Rosy_Warner
Summary: Позволяя себе снова провалиться в пустоту, он едва не упускает это, это знакомое давление на губы. Он никого не видит, воздух не шевелится. И всё-таки…И всё-таки он больше не чувствует себя таким одиноким.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 8





	Эвридика

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eurydice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725367) by [ladyofpride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofpride/pseuds/ladyofpride). 



Всё начинается с поцелуя.

Он не может доказать это, но интуитивно _узнаёт_ это мимолётное ощущение у губ, нежное, быстро исчезающее давление, пропадающее спустя мгновение. Не хватает только звука и человека, стоящего перед ним.

Стоя в лаборатории в CCPD, глядя в окно на расцветающую летнюю грозу, Барри касается губ кончиками пальцев и задумывается. Должно быть, это его воображение. Он тут один.

Совершенно один.

***

После смерти Хантера жизнь стала медленной.

Ему хочется вернуться назад — _совсем_ назад — и всё изменить, начиная с Эобарда и матери. Это было бы просто. Он уже знает, что нужно делать и как. Ему не хватает только смелости.

Что-то удерживает его. Он проводит слишком много ночей вот так: не в силах уснуть до самого рассвета, размышляя о том, что самое худшее могло бы случиться, если бы он ради разнообразия сделал что-то для себя, что-то _великодушное_ … Ведь что может быть благороднее, чем простое желание спасти мать? Но размышляя обо всех мелочах, которые он может изменить, Барри переживает о более важных вещах, которые тоже изменятся, словно возникновение урагана после взмаха крыльев бабочки. А затем сон совершенно ускользает от него, мысли становятся беспорядочными, уверенность колеблется…

Будучи слишком взволнованным, он наконец выбирается из кровати и облокачивается на стену около окна, глядя на маслянистый отблеск на асфальте внизу, размытый дождём. Он никогда не желал, чтобы Флэша не существовало, но иногда он _всё же_ мечтает, чтобы его жизнь снова стала проще, чтобы его самым большим искушением было желание отложить будильник два раза подряд. А сейчас, с его силами, возможность возвращения нормальной жизни постоянно преследует его. Практически невозможно избежать «что, если…», возникающих при мысли о простом существовании.

Позволяя себе снова провалиться в пустоту, он едва не упускает это, это знакомое давление на губы. Он никого не видит, воздух не шевелится. И всё-таки…

И всё-таки он больше не чувствует себя таким одиноким.

***

Когда это случается в следующий раз, он с головой погружён в пьянящий поток спидфорса, радуясь молнии, вернувшейся в вены.

То есть он эвакуирует людей из горящего здания на 113-й улице, потому что яркое пламя слишком большое, чтобы потушить. Пожар случился из-за неисправной противопожарной системы и упорства пиромана, но Барри не нужно искать виноватых. Он уже вынес всех трудоголиков, работающих допоздна, и пробегается в последний раз, чтобы убедиться, что никого не пропустил, а _затем_ он выследит виновника.

И он стоит на седьмом этаже, пробегаясь взглядом по рабочим местам, лицо печёт от жары, и тогда он чувствует это: глоток холода у горящих губ, мимолётный, но _настоящий_.

Не думая, он ныряет в поток, чтобы замедлить время. И как только его втянуло в бесконечный поток существования, он тянется, чтобы схватить привидение, находящееся перед ним, сжимая в кулаке что-то похожее на рубашку. На мгновение он видит слишком голубые глаза и хитрый изгиб губ. Затем спидфорс выплёвывает его обратно, и он сжимает в руке воздух.

Холод задерживается ещё на мгновение, а затем Барри вспоминает о жаре, дыме и тихих голосах в наушнике, которые говорят ему _бежать_ наконец. Он задерживается ровно настолько, чтобы убедить себя в том, что то, что он видел, произошло на самом деле, а затем снова бежит, осматривая всё вокруг, ища людей.

Но на задворках сознания всё равно остаются мысли о слишком голубых глазах и этой кривой улыбке.

Это было до ужаса похоже на Леонарда Снарта.

***

Леонард Снарт был интересным человеком.

Он был и героем, и вором, и эгоистичным, и способным на самопожертвование, и Барри всегда было тяжело разобраться в нём. В основном Барри всегда надеялся, что когда-нибудь хорошее перевесит плохое и тогда он увидит Лена с той стороны, с которой и _увидел_ бы, если бы тому не пришлось пережить такое ужасное детство. И в каком-то смысле Барри увидел Лена с этой стороны, хоть новость о его смерти и потрясала. Барри почувствовал себя глупо, ведь он забыл, что Лен был человеком и не был всесильным, и виновато, ведь это он практически заставил Лена оказаться в такой ужасной ситуации. В конце концов, задумался бы Лен когда-нибудь о том, чтобы пожертвовать жизнью ради всеобщего блага, если бы Барри не тыкал и не подстрекал то единственное зёрнышко добра, распускавшееся внутри?

Со временем стыд и злость утихли, хотя Барри всё ещё больно думать о Лене, а после пожара он часто вспоминает о нём. Прошло несколько недель, а Барри всё ещё не может решить, было ли то, что он видел, реальностью или галлюцинацией, вызванной жарой и адреналином. Но это не может быть реальностью — это факт. Тело и душа Леонарда Снарта были разбросаны по Вселенной одним последним взрывом энергии, который был настолько мощен, что смог испепелить плоть и кости. Где бы он ни был сейчас — если он вообще есть _хоть где-то_ , — он находится в другом мире, там, где, как надеется Барри, он однажды присоединится к родителям.

***

Но технически… Спидфорс — это _действительно_ что-то вроде другого мира.

И эта мысль сводит с ума, потому что она почти объяснила бы, как Барри смог коснуться его, схватить за рубашку и _удержать_ всего на мгновение, прежде чем он исчез. Они находились в спидфорсе вместе, в одном и том же течении, пойманные в той же замкнутой петле. И как бы долго это ни длилось, они разделяли что-то более глубокое и личное, чем поцелуй…

И это озадачивало, ведь они никогда не были возлюбленными, их едва можно было назвать друзьями. Эти поцелуи противоестественны, но не потому, что ему противна мысль о поцелуе с мужчиной, которым он так восхищался, а потому, что он уверен — Лену нравился только вызов, который постоянно бросал ему Барри, ничего больше. Лен был не из тех, кто привязывался к людям, по крайней мере, серьёзно. Если только влечение не было на чисто сексуальном уровне, тогда да, возможно, Барри замечал, что эти слишком голубые глаза осматривали его с головы до ног не один раз, и думал, рассматривал ли Лен его с точки зрения борьбы или завоевания…

Но опять же поцелуй — странный способ достучаться до кого-то. Барри просто придётся спросить его, почему он это сделал, когда он увидит его в следующий раз…

_Если_ он увидит его, конечно.

***

И он видит его гораздо раньше, чем ожидал, и совершенно не в той обстановке, как можно было бы подумать.

Он не сражается, не дерётся и ни от кого не спасается. Он просто бежит по лесу к западу от Централ-Сити, практикуя ловкость и прочищая голову. Он в костюме, у него есть наушник на случай, если он понадобится кому-то из кортекса, но команда знает, что он выделил немного времени для себя, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом и подкормить огонь в душе.

Между одним шагом и другим свет, проникающий через листья, ослепляет его. Ноги касаются земли, которая кажется более ровной, чем раньше, и он резко останавливается, быстро моргая, пока зрение не возвращается.

Когда он снова может видеть, Барри понимает, что находится в кортексе, который на удивление пуст. Включены только светильники в полу, освещающие комнату приглушённым голубым светом. Уши закладывает, и голос отдаётся эхом, когда он неуверенно говорит «ау», как будто он оказался под водой и что-то стучит по стеклу. Как будто он попал в другое измерение.

И он только убеждается в этом, когда поворачивается и замечает знакомый силуэт, стоящий перед пустым манекеном. Он стоит к нему спиной, но Барри где угодно узнал бы эту тёмно-синюю куртку и затылок с серебристыми волосами.

— _Ты когда-нибудь путешествовал во времени только для того, чтобы полюбоваться достопримечательностями_?

Снимая капюшон, Барри делает неуверенный шаг вперёд. Он переживает, сердце гулко бьётся в груди. Он надеется, что это не сон. Это было бы слишком жестоко.

— У меня возникало такое желание, — признаётся он, делая ещё шаг вперёд. — Если честно, я думаю о том, нужно ли мне вернуться в прошлое, чтобы изменить несколько вещей, но я не знаю, какими будут последствия.

Конечно, он думает о том, чтобы спасти мать, и, следовательно, своего отца. Если он сможет спасти одного из них, то, скорее всего, сможет спасти и другого. Возможно, он не станет Флэшем, но…

— _Спидфорс подарил тебя миру_ , — продолжает Леонард, всё ещё глядя на манекен, — _и, если ты будешь плохо себя вести, он заберёт тебя обратно раньше, чем хотелось бы_.

— Заберёт меня обратно? — озадаченно спрашивает Барри.

— _Как ты думаешь, куда отправляются спидстеры, когда умирают_? — спрашивает Леонард, наконец поворачиваясь. Уголок его губ знакомо изгибается, но в глазах виднеется грусть и светится древняя мудрость, которая изнашивает душу. Он обводит правой рукой комнату, как будто пытаясь указать сразу на всё. — _Твоя сила бесконечна. Когда ты умрёшь, тебя не похоронят с любовью в земле. Ты будешь жить здесь телом и душой, и здесь твоё место_.

Это звучит бредово, совсем не похоже на то, что сказал бы Леонард Снарт, но похоже на правду. Барри не знает, что и думать об этом — о возможности провести вечность со всеми остальными спидстерами, хорошими и плохими. Сможет ли он вынести сосуществование с Эобардом? Золомоном?

Без друзей и семьи?

— Звучит одиноко, — признаётся Барри, придвигаясь ближе.

— Вовсе необязательно, — отвечает Леонард, обхватывая лицо Барри холодными ладонями и притягивая его к себе для поцелуя.

Барри позволяет ему сделать это, и, когда их губы соприкасаются, он чувствует её — та же странная энергия, которой наполняет его спидфорс, теперь курсирует между ними, перетекает из одного в другого снова и снова, идеальный поток в их своеобразной гавани.

Барри закрывает глаза, и его выбрасывает в реальность.

Он падает в грязь, поскальзываясь на влажных листьях. Он катится кувырком, останавливаясь в подлеске, и у него звенит в ушах, пока к нему не пробивается голос Циско.

— _Ты в порядке, приятель_?

— Всё нормально, — стонет он, всё ещё лежа на земле. Он не ранен, но ему больно.

— _Уверен? Твои жизненные показатели подлетели, а затем на секунду совсем исчезли. Ты снова путешествовал между мирами или что-то в этом роде_?

— Я… видимо, запрыгнул в спидфорс.

— _Странно, но ладно_ … — На том конце провода повисает тишина, нарушаемая только стуком клавиш клавиатуры. — _Сейчас идёт ограбление, если тебе интересно. В банке. Без металюдей, но сегодня спокойный день. Уверен, копам не помешала бы помощь_.

— Я займусь этим, — говорит Барри, слушая координаты и поднимаясь на ноги, готовый снова побежать.

Он не говорит ни слова о Леонарде.

***

Но он точно думает о нём.

_Постоянно_.

В животе что-то радостно трепещет каждый раз, когда он думает, что Леонард Снарт может быть жив, даже если всего лишь в спидфорсе. Он не знает, возможно ли это, но Барри не жалуется. Он постоянно сражается с метами — людьми, которые умерли в ночь взрыва ускорителя частиц, но были мгновенно переделаны. Вдруг и Леонард оказался под влиянием той же тёмной материи, и ему понадобилась небольшая искра, чтобы стать чем-то _большим_ , чем просто человеком?

Он так теряется в этих мыслях, что другие люди начинают замечать это, к счастью, в хорошем смысле. Особенно капитан Сингх.

— Ты выглядишь счастливее, Аллен, — замечает Сингх, зайдя однажды в лабораторию с новой папкой в руках. Он смотрит на стопку с готовыми делами, которая выше обычного. — И никаких задержек на этой неделе.

Технически иногда Барри делает несколько экспериментов с обычной скоростью, чтобы его работа казалась нормальной, но в последние несколько дней его голова была слишком забита, и он не мог думать о «нормальности».

— Никаких? — спрашивает он, немного переживая, думая о том, догадался ли его босс, в чём дело.

— Это… хорошо, — успокаивает его капитан, — особенно, учитывая, что ты только что пережил тяжёлую утрату.

— Точно. — Приглаживая свитер, Барри поднимается и забирает папку из рук Сингха. Он решает сказать полуправду, полуложь, потому что это легче всего. — Мой психотерапевт предлагал мне обратиться к старому другу за поддержкой. И недавно я связался с тем, кого… не видел какое-то время.

— Это хорошо. — Сингх запускает руки в карманы, явно думая о том, что сказать, чтобы Барри не понял, что он пришёл сюда только для того, чтобы увидеть, как он поживает. — Он уезжал за границу?

Барри кивает, потому что это не так уж далеко от правды.

— Думаю, он занимался переоценкой ценностей.

— Ему стало лучше?

Барри снова думает о Леонарде-воре и Леонарде-герое.

— Думаю, да, — отвечает он, мягко улыбаясь.

***

Он чувствует, что ему нужна стратегия, но нельзя продумать её, не зная, какого результата ты хочешь добиться.

Барри смутно понимает, что хочет сократить расстояние между собой и Леонардом, вернуть это привидение в свой мир и понять, реален Леонард или нет. А вот как он собирается сделать это, Барри не знает.

Единственные люди, которые могут свободно попадать в спидфорс — по крайней мере, насколько известно Барри, — спидстеры. Значит, обратиться с вопросами он может только к Джею Гаррику, хотя тот звучит не особо оптимистично, обсуждая эксперимент с Барри.

— А ты думал о том, почему он вообще оказался в спидфорсе?

Сидя в углу Джиттерс на Земле-3, вертя в руках чашку с кофе и общаясь с мужчиной с лицом его отца, Барри неловко ёрзает на месте и говорит:

— Его… разбросало по времени и пространству? Я предполагаю, что спидфорс, который тоже связан с временем и пространством, — единственное место, в котором он может оставаться человеком?

— И… ты думаешь, будет безопасно забирать его оттуда?

Барри пожимает плечами, пытаясь избегать зрительного контакта, стараясь не замечать жалости в глазах Джея.

— Я… не знаю? Думаю, это возможно… Я уже ощущал его влияние вне спидфорса.

Это явно заинтересовало Джея. Он с любопытством хмурится и немного наклоняет голову к плечу.

— О? Правда?

Барри хватает всего мгновения, чтобы понять, что ему слишком стыдно говорить о поцелуе, поэтому он отвечает размыто.

— Просто… едва заметный контакт. Кожа к коже. Мне показалось, что кто-то меня коснулся… даже несколько раз, но рядом никого не было. Оказалось, это было он.

— Как ты узнал об этом?

Он хочет, чтобы Джей перестал допытывать его — в конце концов, это _он_ пришёл за информацией, — но всё равно отвечает.

— Однажды он затащил меня в спидфорс, когда я бежал. Мы немного поговорили.

Выражение лица Джея мрачнеет, он выглядит встревоженным и настороженным; Барри не ожидал этого.

— В спифдорсе есть множество вещей, Барри, и хорошие, и плохие. Ты видел приведения. А ещё ты видел, как легко спидфорс может принимать облик тех, кого ты любишь, например, твоей матери. Не будь так уверен, что ты видел именно его.

— Но…

— Поверь мне, парень. — Джей в утешении сжимает запястье Барри. Она тёплая, покрыта мозолями, и так сильно напоминает Барри прикосновение отца, что ему становится больно. — И пообещай, что ты не будешь снова искать его. Если это не он, спидфорс может причинить тебе боль, а если это _он_ , нет никакой гарантии, что он может существовать за пределами спидфорса. Ты не должен давить на него, чтобы он принял решение, которое может разрушить его. Он принёс серьёзную жертву ради твоего мира, и, возможно, это единственный способ, которым Высшие Силы могут отблагодарить его.

Это звучит так избито и нечестно. У Барри внутри всё сжимается от мысли о том, что он бросит Снарт на произвол судьбы. В конце концов, _его_ команда не оставила его в спидфорсе.

Но Джей стар, у него есть свои убеждения, и… и он может быть скептичен, учитывая его опыт, поэтому Барри понимает, что не получит от него того, чего хочет. Поэтому он только снисходительно кивает головой, делает глоток кофе и думает о холодной ласке до тех пор, пока ему не приходится возвращаться домой.

И он чувствует себя лишь отчасти виновато из-за того, что нарушает обещание.

***

В следующий раз он видит Снарта, потому что ищет его.

Он снова бежит по лесу под предлогом тренировки и внезапно оказывается в другом измерении, когда лёгкая, тёплая, гудящая энергия, протекающая через него, достигает пика. На этот раз он оказывается в огромной комнате без окон и дверей, освещаемой только через множество просветов между панелями на стенах разных форм и размеров. В комнате, залитой приглушённым синим светом, холодно, и она не похожа ни на одно место, в котором был Барри.

К счастью, Леонард здесь.

Он стоит у прозрачного экрана в дальнем конце комнаты, спиной к Барри, на нём знакомое пальто. Не поворачиваясь, он говорит:

— _Ты вернулся_.

Барри медленно подходит к нему, сняв капюшон, оглядывая комнату.

— Где мы?

Лен оглядывается на него, озадаченно нахмурившись.

— _У Дево_.

— И где это?

Неожиданно Леонард расслабляется, а затем снова отворачивается, как будто что-то осознав.

— _Неважно… Тебе пора_.

— Почему?

— _Потому что он прав_. — Спустя несколько мгновений Барри понимает, что Лен, должно быть, говорит о Джее. — _Здесь есть и плохие вещи, Барри Аллен, и я не уверен, что я не одна из них_.

— Ты точно Леонард Снарт, — отвечает Барри, подойдя так близко к Леонарду, что мог бы коснуться его, если бы протянул руку, — потому что только Леонард Снарт думал бы, достаточно ли он хорош, чтобы быть Хорошим.

Лен неожиданно откидывает голову назад, показывая, что слова Барри заставили его задуматься.

— _Правда_? — позабавленно размышляет он, но не поворачивается лицом к Барри. Он слишком сосредоточен на том, что проигрывается на экране перед ним. Барри с трудом может расслышать смех маленький девочки.

Барри встаёт позади Лена и смотрит на экран. На нём проигрывается зернистое видео маленькой девочки, бегущей через двор за мальчиком постарше. Мальчик дразнит её маленьким оранжевым мячиком, но не даёт его поймать, это забавляет девочку.

— Лиза? — спрашивает Барри, понимая, что мальчик похож на его злосчастного спутника. Он бросает взгляд на Лена, лицо которого искажается от боли.

— _Я не могу достучаться до неё_.

— Только до меня.

— _Думаю, только до спидстера, хотя мне не особо хочется проверять эту теорию на твоём друге_.

Барри уже начинает жалеть о том, что поговорил с Джеем.

— Думаешь, ты бы смог выжить за пределами спидфорса? — спрашивает он.

— _Думаю, проблема не в том, чтобы «оказаться» где-то. Скорее в том, как добраться из точки А в точку Б_.

— Спидфорс наделил тебя какой-то бесконечной мудростью? — спрашивает Барри, удивлённый его странным всемогуществом.

— _Кусочки моего мозга были разбросаны по всему времени. Есть крупицы информации, которые имеют смысл, но не все и не всегда. Знание приходит и уходит. Как и я_.

Это беспокоит Барри — слова о том, что он приходит и уходит, как будто он недостаточно стабилен даже здесь, где реальность подчиняется самой могущественной силе.

— Ты знаешь, как вернуться в настоящий мир?

— _«Настоящий»_? — язвительно переспрашивает Лен, ухмыляясь. Наконец он поворачивается к Барри, и его глаза практически сияют в приглушённом свете.

— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.

— _Мне нужен громоотвод_ , — продолжает Лен, и его ухмылка превращается во что-то более грустное.

— Сосуд?

— _«Сосуд»_? — Лен почему-то смеётся, и его смех звучит восхитительно тепло. — _Я всегда хотел заполнить тебя, Скарлет, но не так_.

— Чего бы это ни стоило, — отвечает Барри. — А теперь поцелуй меня.

Лен мешкается. Он смотрит на Барри — по-настоящему смотрит на него — и говорит:

— _Вдруг это не сработает_?

«А вдруг сработает?» — хочется сказать Барри, но его уже выталкивает в реальность, и на этот раз он приземляется более грациозно.

Кейтлин взволнованно расспрашивает его о самочувствии, но Барри отвечает, что он в порядке.

Хоть это и не так.

***

Он проводит много бессонных ночей, думая о Лене и «настоящем мире».

Он знает, что Лен может захотеть остаться там, где находится, и у него может быть множество причин, но Барри кажется, что есть какая-то одна проблема, которую можно решить. Возможно, Лен боится, что не переживёт так называемый переход из «точки А» в «точку Б»?

Или, что ещё хуже, возможно, он не _думает_ , что заслуживает второй шанс на жизнь…

Барри хмыкает, когда эта мысль приходит ему в голову, но всё равно не может перестать думать об этом. Эта мысль _надолго_ остаётся на задворках сознания.

Потому что это может быть правдой.

***

— _Нам нужно перестать так встречаться_.

Удивительно, но в этот раз Барри бежит не ради удовольствия. Он только что поучаствовал в автомобильной погоне и спас трёх человек от падения в ледяную реку, а затем разобрался с глупой ювелирной кражей. Он подумал о том, чтобы увидеть Леонарда, возвращаясь в S.T.A.R. Labs, и так и сделал, не успев толком обдумать эту мысль.

Знакомые тягучие нотки в голосе Леонарда заставляют Барри улыбнуться. Сегодня они находятся в комнате Барри. Леонард опирается о подоконник и бросает взгляд через плечо на улицу. Лунный свет, спокойный и терпеливый, заливает комнату, смягчая тени на периферии зрения Барри.

— Сказал человек, который без приглашения оказался в моей спальне.

— _Она неплохая_ , — отвечает Леонард, смеряя взглядом дипломы по естествознанию из средней школы, развешанные на стенах, и старые фигурки лего, стоящие в шкафу у двери. — _Не помешал бы небольшой ремонт. Ты никого сюда не приводишь, да_?

Барри оглядывает атрибуты детства и делает шаг в сторону Снарта.

— Тебя правда так сильно это отвлекает?

— _Может, кого-то и отвлекает_ , — мурлычет Леонард, отталкиваясь от подоконника. Он делает такой же шаг ему навстречу, чтобы поприветствовать. — _Но не всех_.

Барри практически чувствует головокружительную энергию между ними. Какая-то его часть до боли хочет спасти Лена — и эта же часть согласилась бы остаться здесь, только бы всегда чувствовать это электричество между ними.

— _Ты пришёл, чтобы снова поиграть в «Героя»_?

— Может, ты уже замолчишь и поцелуешь меня?

Леонард наконец-то повинуется.

Они снова целуются. Мир Барри разлетается на части. Он чувствует язык, касающийся губ, и размыкает их, уступая; он чувствует, как рука обнимает его за талию, и подчиняется и ей тоже, обхватывая лицо Леонарда ладонями и вдыхая холод. Он собирается в горле, но не проходит дальше.

Он притягивает Леонарда ближе, словно упиваясь им. Леонард просто целует его в ответ, шевеля губами, его свободная рука спускается к бедру Барри и удерживает его, Лен толкается бёдрами вперёд. Это посылает волну возбуждения по позвоночнику, наконец заставляя Барри оторваться от него, чтобы сделать вдох, и он тяжело дышит, глядя Леонарду в глаза.

— Это… не сработало, — выдавливает Барри между выдохами, всё ещё обнимая Лена, будучи озадаченным, обиженным и разочарованным.

Несколько мгновений Леонард молча смотрит на него, совершенно спокойный, а затем как-то грустно говорит:

— _Потому что я не особо пытался_.

— Что… — начинает Барри, но Лен уже отталкивает его.

Он останавливается посреди тёмного переулка, всё ещё тяжело дыша, в ушах стучит кровь.

Он не отвечает на взволнованные вопросы Циско, раздающиеся в наушнике.

Но только потому, что он настолько разочарован, что поперхнулся бы словами, если бы попытался заговорить.

***

Разочарование с ужасающей лёгкостью превращается в злость. Он не понимает, почему Лен так упрямится, почему он не может хотя бы раз переступить через гордость и просто принять помощь, которую предлагает ему Барри.

Он хочет вернуться и высказать Лену всё, что думает, но пребывает не в духе всю неделю и едва поспевает за преступниками. Даже Кейтлин начинает задавать ему вопросы о том, почему его скорость снижается, но он отмахивается от неё, утверждая, что просто неважно себя чувствуется. И в каком-то смысле это правда. Нет ничего более раздражающего, чем не иметь возможности спасти кого-то, кто отчаянно нуждается в спасении.

Будучи не в настроении, он не особо думает о том, что делает, когда оказывается в «Святых и грешниках» во вторник вечером, когда людей не очень много, а бармен не особо обращает внимание на посетителей. Несколько парней играют в бильярд около музыкального автомата, а другая компания занимает столик в дальнем углу; кроме них есть ещё одна посетительница — милая девушка с каштановыми кудрями, отливающими золотом, которая сидит у барной стойки с бокалом виски. Барри бросает на неё взгляд и садится рядом, раздумывая, что сказать.

Она выглядит уставшей, наклонившись вперёд и подпирая кулаком щёку; она лениво крутит стакан, гоняя кубик льда из стороны в сторону. Она немного удивлённо смотрит на него, когда он плюхается рядом с ней, а затем в её взгляде мелькает узнавание — признак того, что Лен рассказал по крайней мере одному человеку, что Барри Аллен — это Флэш.

Нужно отдать ей должное, она тут же скрывает, что узнала его: она так быстро расслабляется, что обычный человек, не спидстер, вряд ли заметил бы что-то.

— Уже поздно, а тебе завтра в школу, — протягивает она, и её голос немного выше, чем голос брата, но в нём звучит тот же тёплый мягкий сарказм. — Лучше беги, пока бармен не попросил тебя показать удостоверение личности.

Он знает, что Снарты мастерски ускользают от честного разговора, поэтому переходит сразу к делу, чтобы немного застать её врасплох.

— Что Мик сказал тебе, когда умер твой брат?

И ему это удаётся, её глаза расширяются. Лиза выпрямляется, хмурясь от возмущения, на кончике языке вертится оскорбление… но она поникает. Она распахивает рот и медленно закрывает его, однако Барри видит, как боевой настрой покидает её. Он думает, что, возможно, это из-за его печального настроения, что грусть в уголках глаз и губ говорит ей, что он пришёл не для того, чтобы ранить её.

Растерявшись, Лиза сжимает в ладонях стакан с виски и смотрит в янтарную жидкость. Она беззвучно шевелит губами, а затем собирается с силами и смотрит на него.

— Чего ты хочешь, Аллен?

Барри неловко ёрзает на месте. Он бы чувствовал себя паршиво, если бы Лен наблюдал за ним сейчас. Ему не нужно было приходить, не нужно было ковыряться в ране сестры Лена. И всё же… если начал, нужно закончить.

— Если бы ты могла сказать Леонарду последние слова, что бы ты сказала?

Она морщится, её накрывает очередная волна грусти. Барри чувствует себя настоящим ублюдком из-за того, что так поступает с ней, что из-за него она выглядит меньше и уязвимее, чем есть на самом деле, что гром, бушующий в ней, исчез при упоминании её покойного брата.

— Он… он не мёртв?

Её ответ заставляет его замереть. Он не думал, что она всё ещё будет надеяться, что её брат жив.

Барри застают врасплох, и он задумывается, что делать дальше. Он должен тут же извиниться и уйти, понимает Барри, но язык словно прилип к нёбу, и он может только издать странный звук, а затем Лиза, не сводя взгляда со стакана, тихо говорит:

— «Я люблю тебя».

Стыд обжигает глотку, словно кислота, ладони холодеют и потеют, и он понимает, что ему _правда_ нужно уйти, но затем Лиза машет двумя пальцами, прося бармена повторить, и бормочет усталое «Опусти задницу обратно», когда он приподнимается на дюйм.

Будучи немного напуганным, он опускается обратно.

Виски, как оказалось, приносят ему. У него не хватает духу сказать, что алкоголь не действует на него, и он пьёт виски только для виду, а она пьёт свой. Какое-то время они сидят в тишине, выпивая и думая каждый о своих ранах, а затем она говорит:

— Он вырастил меня, знаешь?

Барри тихо кивает.

Она снова смотрит на него. Её глаза покрасневшие и блестящие, как будто она хочет плакать, но слишком горда, чтобы делать это здесь. Он ничего не говорит, когда она смотрит на него, впервые по-настоящему _смотрит_ на него без маски.

— Ты ему нравился, — добавляет она. — Даже после того, как ты бросил его посреди леса бог знает где, ты всё равно ему нравился. Я думала, как странно это было… Единственное, что могло привлекать в тебе, — это то, что ты бросал ему «вызов».

Желудок Барри ухает вниз. Он слабо говорит:

— Мне так жаль.

— Из-за чего? — спрашивает она, делая очередной глоток.

— Если… — Барри пытается подобрать слова, хотя ничто не может выразить, каким виноватым он себя чувствует из-за смерти Леонарда. — …если бы я не сказал ему…

— Парень, — напрямую говорит она. — Если бы у него вдруг не проснулась совесть и он не оказался убит этой окуло-штукой, когда-нибудь его пристрелил бы какой-нибудь коп или убил бы кто-нибудь из его многочисленных врагов. Ленни был хозяином своей судьбы. Поэтому он и взорвал эту штуку, знаешь ли.

Её глаза всё ещё блестят из-за непролитых слёз, но голос не дрожит. На самом деле она звучит немного яростно — и у неё есть на это полное право, — но быстро успокаивается. Она наклоняет бокал, как будто произносит тост.

— За моего брата. Чёрт, как же я скучаю по этому ублюдку…

Барри тоже поднимает бокал и делает приличный глоток, наслаждаясь теплом виски, обжигающим горло. Лиза всё допивает одним глотком и встаёт, скорее всего, желая наконец оказаться наедине.

Барри достаёт кошелёк, чтобы заплатить, но Лиза шлёпает его по ладони.

— Я за год зарабатываю больше, чем ты за десять на этой своей непыльной работёнке. Когда встретишь Ленни в раю — или куда там попадают герои, когда умирают, — купи ему выпить за меня, ладно?

Барри с уважением кивает.

Лиза кричит бармену, чтобы напитки записали на её счёт, а затем застёгивает чёрную куртку, чтобы упорхнуть в ночь и сражаться со своими демонами единственным известным ей способом. Барри остаётся ещё на полчаса, продолжая пить виски, которым он делал тост в честь Леонарда Снарта.

Как бы он ни старался, Барри не может допить его.

***

Леонард неминуемо зовёт его снова, и в этот раз он утягивает Барри в спидфорс совершенно необычным способом.

Одним вечером Барри спокойно сидит за столом в лаборатории, обновляя файлы на компьютере, когда во всём здании выключается свет.

По крайней мере, он _предполагает_ , что выключился свет, но даже при слабом лунном свете, заливающем комнату, Барри видит голубую дымку, накрывающую мир. Ему требуется мгновение, чтобы понять, что он оказался в спидфорсе, и желудок сжимается, когда он осознаёт, что Лен наконец-то позвал его, чтобы обсудить то, что Барри приходил к Лизе.

Так и происходит.

— _Это удар ниже пояса для « **героя** », не находишь_?

Барри кладёт ладони на стол, глядя, как Лен резко входит в комнату, его глаза опасно блестят.

Барри знает, что должен извиниться, но вместе этого его рот, который, судя по всему, живёт своей жизнь, говорит:

— Ты хотел увидеть её.

— _Я могу увидеть её и **без** твоей помощи, Аллен_, — рычит Лен, подходя к столу Барри. Он наклоняется вперёд, опираясь руками о деревянную поверхность, как будто правда верит, что может напугать Барри таким образом. — _Не притворяйся дурачком — я знаю, что ты говорил с ней только для того, чтобы я почувствовал себя виноватым и вернулся_.

— А почему ты _не хочешь_ вернуться? — наконец срывается Барри, поднимаясь с места. Он не знает, чего Лен хочет от него, но, боже, как же сильно ему хотелось бы узнать. — Зачем ты вообще поцеловал меня, если тебе не нужно моё внимание?

Лен смотрит на него несколько долгих напряжённых мгновений, нахмурившись. Затем он медленно выпрямляется и агрессивно одёргивает левый рукав, чтобы поправить куртку.

До Барри медленно доходит, что Лен не пытался привлечь его внимание тем первым поцелуем.

— Ты… не думал, что я замечу, — потрясённо отвечает Барри, — да? Тогда… _почему_ ты поцеловал меня?

Лен неожиданно отводит взгляд, как будто боится, что Барри сможет увидеть его насквозь и что холодная стена равнодушия не остановит его. А затем Барри чувствует _толчок_ в настоящий мир… но толкает обратно. Его накрывает ужасная волна тошноты, колени слабеют, и он едва не опускается обратно на стул. Каким-то чудом ему удаётся устоять.

Удивившись, Леонард наконец-то снова смотрит на него. Нахмурившись, он говорит:

— _Мне правда нужно всё разжёвывать, Барри? Я гедонист со здоровым либидо. Я поцеловал тебя, потому что хотел снять груз с души_.

— Ты поцеловал меня несколько раз, — поправляет его Барри.

— _А ты отвечал мне. Чаще всего. И к чему ты ведёшь_?

— Есть очевидное решение нашей проблемы.

Барри обходит стол, и Лен делает большой шаг назад, как будто переживает и хочет сохранять дистанцию между ними. Удивившись, Барри останавливается.

— Я не понимаю. Почему…

— _Он одержим тобой_ , — отвечает Лен, и его непоследовательность сбивает Барри. — _Сначала я думал, что дело во мне, но потом понял, что ты его золотое дитя, его «расцвет»… И он, кажется, зациклен на том, что отчасти ты всё ещё хочешь спасти родителей_.

Барри… хочет этого. Это правда. Он не может врать об этом.

— Он прав, но… не знаю. С тех пор, как я впервые заговорил с тобой, я смирился с…

— _Об **этом** я и говорю_, — резко отвечает Лен, отворачиваясь и медленно обходя столб у стола Барри. — _Когда я только попал сюда, я с трудом мог составить связную мысль. Когда я нашёл тебя, я думал, это было простое везение, но теперь я не могу не задуматься, не привёл ли спидфорс меня к тебе. Богом клянусь, иногда мне кажется, что он говорит с тобой через меня_ …

Леонард действительно как-то странно себя вёл во время их первого разговора, но Барри решил, что это связано с тем, что игры Лена и его банды преступников со временем не прошли бесследно. Барри всё ещё думает, что дело в этом, потому что зачем спидфорсу использовать Леонарда, чтобы поговорить с ним, если он может притвориться его мамой?

— Спидфорсу не особо нужен посредник, — отвечает он, медленно подходя к Леонарду, мягко и спокойно, не особо желая спровоцировать второй толчок в настоящий мир. — Он…

— _Он знает, что тебе сложно прощаться_ , — перебивает его Леонард, в последний раз обходя столб и останавливаясь слишком близко к Барри. — _Не могу не думать о том, что меня привели сюда, чтобы я помог тебе выучить этот урок, чтобы у тебя был шанс попрощаться с человеком, который, судя по всему, дорог тебе_.

Барри открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но медленно закрывает его. Он думает, что теперь немного лучше понимает страх Лена. Однажды тот уже примирился со своей смертью, но всё равно нажал на воображаемый курок, чтобы доказать, что он не чья-то марионетка, а теперь невидимая сила снова водит его за нос, и ему снова приходится столкнуться с таким же болезненным решением: либо смириться, либо оказаться уничтоженным.

И если это _действительно_ то, что останавливает Лена, Барри не так легко будет развеять этот страх, тем более в одиночку. Поэтому он решает выбрать другой путь, рассказать о ситуации со своей точки зрения и позволить Лену оставить свои страхи при себе.

— Я уже смирился со смертью матери, — говорит Барри. — И со смертью отца. Я любил их… и я всё равно поступлю правильно, кто бы что ни говорил. Даже ты. Думаю, спидфорс знает меня достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать это.

Леонард снова смотрит на него несколько долгих напряжённых мгновений, оценивая его честность и ценность его слов. В итоге он спрашивает:

— _Если я не посланник Времени, кто же я для тебя_?

— Не знаю, — мягко и честно отвечает Барри, не сдерживаясь и бросая быстрый взгляд на губы Леонарда. Они слишком близко. Слишком… — Надеюсь, часть моего будущего.

Повисает очередная долгая пауза, Барри медленно теряет терпение. Он думает, не сказал ли он что-то не то, считает ли Лен, что в его словах нет смысла… но затем Лен кладёт ладонь ему на затылок, и их губы сталкиваются в знакомом танце, жёстко, уверенно и _жаждуще_. Теперь Барри чувствует его — правда чувствует, холод ползёт по горлу и костям и остаётся там, захватывая его неописуемым образом. И самое дикое — Барри не хочет _уходить_. Он хочет остаться здесь с Леном, застрять между мирами, если Лен захочет остаться вместе с ним.

Но очень жаль, что Леонард не чувствует то же самое.

Барри тянется обнять его, но сжимает воздух. Свет снова включается, и Леонард исчезает. Он остаётся один рядом с колонной.

Он стоит на месте ещё мгновение, потрясённый, а затем возвращается за стол, чувствуя тяжесть в груди.

Он снова облажался.

***

Везёт, что этой ночью в Централ-Сити не происходит ничего необычного, потому что у Барри нет сил бороться с чем-либо. За этот год его настроение слишком часто скакало от депрессивного к хорошему, и сейчас оно снова на нуле. Он даже не пытается скрыть это от команды. Они говорят ему отправиться домой и немного отдохнуть, и именно это Барри и делает, хотя уснуть ему не удаётся. Он переворачивается на бок, закрывает глаза и пытается ни о чём не думать, но не может перестать размышлять о Лене, о тяжести в груди, о тошнотворном ощущении внутри.

Он просыпается следующим утром, чувствуя себя так, словно на груди сидит слон. Ему требуются недюжинные усилия, чтобы вытащить себя из кровати, сходить в душ и прилично одеться на работу. Выходя из дома, он хватает сумку и телефон, замечая десять пропущенных звонков из участка. Просто великолепно.

Он немного приходит в себя, когда понимает, что ему не позвонили бы из участка, если бы не случилось что-то серьёзное, поэтому бежит туда и только потом понимает, что сначала нужно было перезвонить. Это не может быть связано с Джо, потому что его машина утром стояла на парковке. Может, с Айрис? Но нет… если бы с ней что-то случилось, Джо бы тоже ехал в участок.

Барри находит ответ на свой вопрос, подходя к лаборатории, чтобы забросить сумку в шкафчик перед встречей с капитаном. Он подходит к группе людей в защитных костюмах, которые выносят обгоревшие обломки в коридор. Капитан Сингх, слоняющийся у двери в лабораторию, тут же замечает его и обходит людей, чтобы добраться до Барри. А Барри просто стоит на месте, ошарашенный, думая, оставил ли он случайно на ночь какое-то взрывчатое вещество или это кто-то с утренней смены сделал какую-то глупость.

— Боже, Аллен, — бормочет Сингх, но он звучит немного запыхавшимся, как будто чувствует облегчение. — Научись отвечать на звонки, ладно?

Барри кивает, всё ещё будучи озадаченным. Они оба отходят в сторону, когда два человека выносят наполовину расплавленную алюминиевую полку.

— Что именно произошло, сэр?

— Молния попала в стеклянную крышу двадцать минут назад, — отвечает он, положив ладони на бёдра, глядя на кучу обломков, возвышающуюся в коридоре на бесконечном куске белого брезента. — Пожара не было, но так как именно так ты попал в кому два года назад, мы пока что расположим криминалистов в старой лаборатории в подвале. Возможно, навсегда. Внизу всё равно, наверное, безопаснее.

Барри снова кивает, всё ещё озадаченный, потому что, когда он пришёл сюда, было солнечно, на небе не было ни облачка. Он бы подумал, что Мардон снова что-то задумал, но он точно знает, что тот всё ещё находится за решёткой.

— Да, сэр, — вяло отвечает Барри, всё ещё размышляя об этой странности. Он отходит в сторону, чтобы быстро позвонить Циско и попросить его присмотреть за погодой, а затем проводит весь день, возясь с реагентами и оборудованием, которое уцелело. Они только закончили всё расставлять, когда смена подошла к концу. Он хочет задержаться, чтобы получше взглянуть на повреждения, но Сингх прогоняет его, как только он попадается ему на глаза, видимо, боясь, что ситуация повторится.

Будучи раздражённым, Барри сдаётся и отправляется домой, решив пойти длинным путём. Под _длинным путём_ подразумевается то, что он проходит хотя бы несколько кварталов, потому что иногда нормальный темп жизни помогает ему прочистить голову почти так же хорошо, как пробежка.

Он всё ещё думает о молнии, когда слышит, что кто-то резко подходит к нему. Сначала он не обращает на это внимания, думая о своём, но точно замечает этого человека, когда тот хватает Барри за руку и затаскивает его в ближайший переулок.

На мгновение его застают врасплох, но затем Барри едва не смеётся над глупой попыткой ограбить Флэша… Однако потом Барри поворачивается к нему и встречается взглядом со знакомой парой слишком голубых глаз, и внезапно ему кажется, что мир пошатнулся.

Барри в удивлении отходит на шаг назад, но останавливается, потому что Лен не отпускает его. Несколько мгновений они стоят в тишине, потому что не знают, что делать дальше.

— Ты правда здесь? — наконец спрашивает Барри, глядя на Леонарда, и его голос звучит так, словно он немного запыхался. На Лене не его фирменная кожаная куртка, а чёрная рубашка и пара потрёпанных голубых джинсов, которые кажутся немного мятыми, как будто он только что вытащил их из шкафа. — То есть… То есть ты _правда_ здесь?

— Во плоти, — язвительно замечает Лен, но его шутка испорчена хриплостью в голосе, как будто он не был таким… _цельным_ уже очень долгое время. Он прочищает горло и говорит: — Северный угол 104-й и Разерфорд, третий этаж, пятнадцатая комната. Хочешь идти или бежать?

Озадаченный этой непоследовательностью Барри тратит несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, что Леонард назвал местоположение одного из своих укрытий, в котором вести этот неловкий разговор будет лучше, чем посреди грязного переулка. Затем он притягивает Лена ближе к себе — _очень_ близко, потому что, чёрт возьми, он снова твёрдый и _настоящий_ — и утягивает его в дом на другом конце города, поднимаясь по пожарной лестнице, входя в квартиру через открытое окно кухни, и возвращается к обычной скорости в гостиной.

— Как ты сюда попал? — спрашивает Барри, замирая, но не замолкая. — Эта молния как-то связана с тобой? Почему ты так долго ждал прежде чем встретиться со мной? Спидфорс выбросил тебя позже, чем меня? Когда ты выбрался, ты…

Лен рычит, обнимая лицо Барри ладонями и практически сталкиваясь с ним губами.

Обычно Барри не нравится, когда кто-то его перебивает, но сейчас он рад, что его разум замолкает. Теперь он обращает внимание только на то, как Лен прикусывает его нижнюю губу, и подчиняется, размыкая губы, пропуская язык Лена и осторожно наклоняя голову набок, сжимая в ладонях мятую рубашку Лена. Они медленно движутся к дивану, пока Барри не падает на него, тогда Лен опускается на колени рядом с ним, немного покачиваясь на старых потрёпанных подушках.

Растянувшись на диване, закинув руку за голову, Барри спрашивает:

— О чём ты думаешь?

Леонард проводит правой ладонью по кромке свитера Барри, дразня его, касаясь тёплой кожи над пупком. Его прикосновение наэлектризовано. Барри ощущает вспышку удовольствия, прошибающую тело, и тут же тянется вверх, ему хочется, чтобы Леонард придавил его весом своего тела.

— О том, что ты невыносимо замечателен, — тихо отвечает Леонард низким голосом, его зрачки расширены. — И мне правда хочется узнать, что заводит такого золотого мальчика.

Барри фыркает, радуясь, что Лен не использовал каламбур, связанный с холодом. Затем он накрывает ладонь Лена своей, прижимая её к своему голому животу и скользя вверх, задирая рубашку.

— Просто замолчи и поцелуй меня наконец, — бормочет он, улыбаясь.

И Леонард с энтузиазмом подчиняется.

***

Барри думал, что дни, когда он просыпался обнажённым в незнакомой квартире, давно прошли и эта неловкая фаза осталась в первых двух годах колледжа. Однако в этот раз у него нет похмелья, он ни о чём не жалеет, и это здорово, потому что в последнее время Барри редко удавалось хорошо провести время. Сейчас он лежит на твёрдой груди, его обнимает чья-то рука, и он слышит мерное сердцебиение под ухом; Барри чувствует себя таким счастливым, хотя приятная боль между ног давно прошла, как и гудящее удовольствие от особенно хорошего оргазма.

Он понимает, что Лен тоже проснулся, потому что его дыхание меняется и он на мгновение быстро прижимает Барри ближе к себе. Барри даёт ему минуту, чтобы собраться, а затем спрашивает:

— Лиза знает?

— Я рассказал ей одной из первых, когда вышел из участка, — отвечает Лен, и его голос всё ещё звучит сонным. Он проводит ладонью по спине Барри, останавливаясь между лопаток и мягко разминая мышцы кончиками пальцев.

— Вы хорошо поговорили?

— Конечно.

— Она дала тебе пощёчину?

Грудь Лена дрожит от тихого смеха.

— Нет… Но она была близка к этому.

Барри делает мысленную пометку какое-то время держаться подальше от Лизы Снарт, вдруг она думает, что Барри знал о мнимом возвращении Лена ещё в ту ночь, когда они вместе сидели в баре, но не рассказал ей.

Спустя мгновение Лен спрашивает:

— Насколько… «вовлечённым» в твоё будущее ты хочешь сделать меня, Скарлет?

Барри требуется несколько мгновений, чтобы вспомнить последний разговор в спидфорсе, то, как он сказал, что их пути должны пересечься. Теперь, когда Барри думает об этом, это кажется таким смущающе романтичным, но он не намерен сдаваться.

Набравшись смелости, Барри приподнимается, опираясь на локти и нависая над Леном. Лен, конечно же, ухмыляется.

— Настолько « _вовлечённым_ », насколько захочешь, — отвечает Барри. — Хотя я могу немного разозлиться, если теперь, когда я наконец-то вытащил тебя, ты навсегда исчезнешь.

— Обычно я из тех, кто поматросит и бросит, — говорит Лен, но Барри понимает, что он шутит. Он выглядит опьянённым, и Барри кажется, что Лен позволит себе быть частью жизни Барри Аллена ещё очень долго. — Но, думаю, для тебя я мог бы сделать исключение.

— Значит… это неформальный тост за новые начинания? — спрашивает Барри. — Обещание завести это так далеко, как возможно?

— Да, — выдыхает Лен, когда Барри опускает голову, начиная совместное путешествие в вечность.

И всё начинается, конечно же, с поцелуя.

**Author's Note:**

> Приглашаю в группу, посвящённую моему творчеству: https://vk.com/cozy_rosy :3


End file.
